$1.957 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $1.957 \times 10^{-4} = 1.957 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $1.957 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;195\;7$